Tag
by Randomadness
Summary: Can everyone's favorite red head manage a simple game of tag with a certain arrogant Quidditch player, ignoring all obvious distractions? Or will temptation seize the throne? LJ 7th Year


So, howdy everybody! This is the fruit of a random stray plot bunny, written between the hours of 11 and 3:30. AM. Hope you like!

Oh, and by the way, of _course_ I own Harry Potter. Just like I am actually a purple hippo in a rainbow tutu (do they even make those?) with a computer for brains, that is operated by my trusted best friend, the winged spider monkey. 'Nuff said.

* * *

"You'll never catch me, Potter!" I belted out throatily, flushed and sweaty, stopping to catch my breath for only a split second before running off again.

"Oh, yeah?" he drawled lazily, a slight smirk ghosting across his face. He seemed to be enjoying an inside joke for a second, before sighing, ruffling that infuriating hair of his, and loping in my direction.

I gasped and darted off, giggling all the while. "Not on your life!" He was catching up quickly, (curse his superior height and longer strides), so I sprinted into a nearby room, looking around frantically for a somewhat inconspicuous hiding spot. Ah ha! There was a small, decrepit table leaning haphazardly against a faded mahogany armoire, across from the couch leaned against the opposite wall. There seemed to be just enough room for me to squeeze in between the two pieces of furniture, I noted with delight, as I ducked and scrambled in without a second thought, almost tripping over the couch in the process.

All too soon, my heart, chock-full of miniature drum majors, was overpowered by the deep, resounding thuds of James's footfalls as he jogged easily towards my hiding place.

"Hmm, I wonder where Lily is…" he chuckled in a tone similar to the one used with small children in hide-and-seek, none-too-subtly suggesting that he knew exactly where I was. Arrogant toerag. I could practically smell the Buckingham palace-sized grin taking over his handsome face. Wait, since when did I think of James - no, POTTER, as handsome? _Oh, admit it Lily. That man is smokin'!_ My heart's drum majors were replaced with a million humming birds, their tiny wings beating in a rapid frenzy, accompanied by a mysterious warmth I felt blossoming on the apples of my cheeks…

"Get your head out of the clouds, Lils," I said to myself, slapping my cheeks firmly to dispel the weird feeling. I scooted over to the edge of the table, and peered out, wondering what had happened to my pursuer. I was quite surprised to find him lounged on the accursed couch that was wholly responsible for my tragic near-face-plant. With his eyes closed, glasses on the floor by the couch. Breathing deeply and evenly. Surely that git couldn't be asleep? What happened to me trouncing him in tag and having my gloating-moment? Where I could prove to the whole world that I, Lily Evans, am better than James Potter and his stupid, supposedly spot-on Quidditch reflexes (and well-defined physique)?

Wait, _what_? Since when did I pay attention to the muscle density of the opposite gender? _Since you fell for this one, idiot!_ Yes, of course… WHAT? This particular Inner Lily was definitely overdue for an extended visit to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's. I was pretty- scratch that, absolutely sure that she has been permanently Confunded.

Sighing, I crept out of my hiding spot, missing the slightly crooked smirk on the boy's face as I bent down to brush the imaginary dust off of my jeans before walking over. I took a deep breath; ready to shriek his ears clean off for falling asleep on me, when I caught a good glimpse of his _face_. He looked so calm, peaceful, innocent, even, as a smidge of baby fat still nestled around his cheeks, offsetting the powerful lines of his jaw slightly. He was just so _cute_, with a touch of mischief covertly blanketing his otherwise tranquil features. Then there was his hair. His obnoxious, rebellious, and utterly gorgeous hair. Not that I'd admit that last opinion, (or fact, for that matter) to anyone, ever. The inky, unruly locks of this man just looked so… _silky_. I was suddenly overcome by the desire to reach over and touch it. Hang on. I, Lily Evans, was readily admitting to the desire to touch James- for the last time – POTTER's hair? What was the world coming to? _Oh, admit it sweetie. You just can't resist the Potter charm._ Yes! … NO! … Maybe… Oh, what the heck, what harm could one little touch do? After all, he was asleep, wasn't he?

I quickly glanced over my shoulder, scanning the room anxiously for any unwelcome, incriminating eyes. Finding no one, I breathed a sigh of relief – I'd been doing that a lot lately – and turned back to the charming face of Ja-POTTER.

Trembling slightly I inched my small, pale hand nearer and nearer to _this guy_ and stopped suddenly, an inch from his hair. My heart was racing. My breath caught in my throat. I was _excited_! Good, logical, sane Lily pretty much keeled over and died at that realization. I took a deep breath, and brushed my fingers lightly against the tips of the roguish life (applied with a permanent sticking charm) that was this boy's hair.

I couldn't tell you how exhilaratingly _perfect_ that felt. My words just didn't do it justice. His hair was so soft; I couldn't even feel it properly. I'd have been sure I was imagining it (and I reluctantly left James's hair alone, twice, pinching myself to check) if I could not see that onyx tone so glaringly obvious in its sharp juxtaposition to my pale skin. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, clenching his hair gently in my fingers as they nestled into that otherworldly ebony.

All too eager to discover more of this fascinating enigma, with caution thrown to the wind, my fingers trailed down from his hair, to his forehead. Their tips lingered there for a moment as my heart's horses broke into a canter. The most unexplainable sparks seemed to fly from his skin, greeting mine. I decided that they felt exceedingly pleasant, and so I applied a little more pressure to his forehead, tracing circles across it. Had I paid more attention to his other features, I might have noticed his closed eyes twitch, and a small, pleased sigh escape from his lips. I was completely unaware, however, as my fingers trailed down the pronounced lines of his immaculate face to his warm cheeks, soft to the touch, and slightly pudgy, with just the barest hint of babyish roundness to them. The stallions in my heart were now galloping the final stretch, faster than ever before. I ignored them.

"_So much for tag,"_ other inner Lily lilted in a singsong, yet slightly mocking voice. I sighed in acquiescence, returning to my exploration, and wondering why I'd ever tried to ignore God's gift to womenkind himself. Surely I wasn't that stupid?

"_Finally, the lightbulbs turn on."_ Other inner Lily said, her voice saturated with the arrogant ting of a knowing smirk.

I pressed on, giving no recognition of having heard her. The old, idiotic Lily was gone forever. I was a new woman now. A new woman that desperately wanted to continue touching James's face, I admitted to myself with an impatient inner growl, as I felt a warm pressure around my hand. I figured it must be my fingers exploring a new, thrilling part of his face that I was _not even paying attention to!_ I snapped out of my daze, and turned my full thought back to my task, only to notice my hand caught… in someone else's??! My cheeks caught fire and the stallions were introduced to coffee.

"Ahh!" I shrieked hoarsely, trying to maneuver the sound around a solid, snitch-sized lump in my throat, as I scrambled backwards, pinwheeling my arms to keep from losing my balance. I instinctually shut my eyes, bracing myself for the inevitable, uncomfortable rendezvous with… an arm? I opened my eyes a smidge, only to find myself a lot nearer to James than I was before. The stallions discovered that the raining Rock Star was, indeed, a drinkable solution, as James pulled me from my near-collision with the floor, up to a standing position.

"Wh-wh-wha-a-at are you doing aw-ww-awake?" I stuttered pathetically.

"Silly Lily," laughing dark-chocolate orbs seemed to shout gleefully. "I wasn't really asleep."

"Bu-bu-but I-I th-though-h-t.." I trailed off with a slight whine, pouting slightly.

Before I could come to terms with what had happened, the breath whooshed out of me as I was wrapped in an all-encompassing embrace; molded to a warm chest. I could've died at that moment, having lived a completely fulfilled life, as the horses spontaneously combusted.

"Tag." He bent down and whispered in my ear, pulling back, hands moving to my shoulders, as he looked at me triumphantly, with a hint of warmth. I barely had time to notice, as his eyes seemed to catch my maraschino cherry-red cheeks, and one hand drifted to them, then ghosted to my hair and swept it back, curling his fingers in it gently. He smiled at me – a real, honest-to-goodness, non-arrogant smile, as his other hand went to the other side of my face, tracing it with the utmost care. I leaned into his hand, nuzzling it slightly, before I could process what I was doing. I was, undoubtedly, overwhelmed by all these new feelings, but, regardless, some instinct told me to relax; this was okay, or rather, absolutely fantastic. I could wholeheartedly trust this man.

That same hand drifted down to my shoulder, where his fingertips lingered a bit, pooling the raw feeling there. And in my heart, a flood of snitches took up residence. The hand followed the gentle flow of my hair down to my waist, leaving a tingly trail everywhere his warm, calloused fingers ghosted across. Those soft, pleasant fingers finally came to rest there, where his other hand joined them. I looked up at him as he leaned his forehead against mine. I looked in his eyes and gasped. The snitches caught whiff of the eager Seekers. There, resting in their depths was that emotion that always lit up my parents' faces when they looked at each other. Here it was! Directed at me! And then I _knew_. I felt my face brightening, as a gazillion-galleon smile stretched across my entire face. It was _love_. I took off and _flew_.

We continued staring into each other's souls for an infinitesimal eternity. He seemed to be asking a question in that very aloof, "I'm-going-to-do-it-anyways" sort of way that only he had. Then he leaned down, and my heart sputtered like a dying motor. My stomach was plunged underwater, where it filled, a ballet with countless performers leaping in.

And he kissed me. Soft, warm, gentle, with the lightest, most caressing of pressures. The leaps got wilder. He pulled his arms tighter around me. The motor died. I brought my trembling hands from my sides, where they'd stuck, unsure of what to do, up to his back. One rested there, while the other curled up even higher, into the hair at the nape of his neck.

We continued unhurried until we both ran out of breath, and broke away, only to look into each other's eyes again. The leaping underwater ballet whirred away into nothingness. Here was the man I'd instinctively been looking for, for my entire life. I smiled brighter than the lumos charm as I broke away from his gaze and snuggled my face into his chest.

"Nu-uh," he said playfully, pushing me back gently. I felt a little hurt until I looked into his eyes and saw the love blazing there, stronger than ever.

"We have to finish our game," he reminded me, chuckling, as he carefully removed my arms from his back and neck, kissed them both, and let go, turning around to leave. All of a sudden, I felt isolated, as my whole mental being was submerged in a deep, deep ocean. I wrapped my arms around myself loosely, gasping slightly for breath. I wondered what had just happened.

He turned back for a second to see my confused, pouting, beached-whale face, and broke into a full-blown, yet slightly breathless, laugh. His eyes sparkled for a second, at me. Then he ran off.

Cheater.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this! Please keep in mind that I'd love for you guys to review and share your thoughts on this piece with me... No obligation of course, but I'd really like some advice. (Mostly because I've never been in a relationship before, and so I don't really know if I've described everything okay...) All reviewers (and other readers in general) get internet brownies with ice cream! (And fudge sauce)

Huggles,

rm


End file.
